


Scratch my kink, I scratch yours

by ReticentResolve



Series: In which Johnny Gat and Damian bang [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Handcuffs, Johnny Gat more like Johnny GAY amirite?!, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Male Boss (Damian), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Vibrators, haha so punny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReticentResolve/pseuds/ReticentResolve
Summary: The boss wants to tie Johnny up. Johnny wants something in return.





	Scratch my kink, I scratch yours

"I wanna tie you up."

"..." Johnny stared into his friend's eyes, and twisted a lip a little bit. He wasn't exactly against doing kinky shit. But this was the first time he'd ever heard any talk of it from Damian. Probably should have figured he'd have something wierd up his sleeves, but the only thing he had figured out before now was that the dude really liked oral. 

Eventually, Damian shrugged his shoulders. There was absolutely no shame on his face. Like he had not just asked the question he did. 

Hmmmm. This could be Johnny's big chance. To get something out of Damian in return. A quirk suddenly found it's way onto his lips, and he leaned back confidently. "Sure, whatever, but you owe me one."

Damian raised a brow and crossed his arms. "And what does that mean?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Johnny crossed his own arms and leaned forward so their lips were almost touching. "Come on then. You must already have the shit here, if you're askin'."

The boss chuckles, and snatches Johnny's wrists from where they were crossed. "Get in the bed then. And shed the clothing while you're at it."

Johnny rolls his eyes, but still saunters into Damian's bedroom while the boss rustles around in a drawer. He quickly and rather extravagantly almost tore off his clothing, throwing himself onto the bed in only his purple boxers. He knew Damian probably meant to get rid of everything, but Johnny liked to piss him off when he got all up in his own ass thinking he was in charge. He was only in charge when Johnny let him be in charge. Though, to be fair, Damian probably would say the same exact thing about Johnny. Especially considering his rising to the top position in the Saints.

Abruptly, Damian waltzed into the room, snatching up Johnny's wrists once more and quickly handcuffing them to the top of the bedframe. He flicks them once, and leans back onto the larger man's pelvis. "Stole these out of a cop car a few years ago."

An unwritten question is clearly portrayed on Johnny's face. 

"Underage drinking." Damian answers, shoving his hand between them to softly fondle as he continues his explanation. "Caught me at a party. When they went back in to talk to the others, I grabbed these and ran down an alley."

"Hah!" Johnny laughs as Damian leans over to the side to snatch the items he had dropped next to the bed. "Nice."

The boss moves to tie together Johnny's legs with a long length of string. "How much you wanna do here?"

Briefly, an almost kind smile is on Johnny's face. It was cute when the boss randomly showed concern for him when he really wasn't uncomfortable, and the concern was completely unneeded. "However far you want, dude, get in all you can. With what I'm gonna do to you later, trust me, you'll want to."

"Oh, fuck off." Damian laughs, tightly knotting the larger man's legs together before moving up and tying again at his waist. 

"Little excessive, ain't it?" Johnny asks, rolling his shoulders lightly.

Damian rolls his eyes, then finishes it with a final tie right beneath his pecs, making Johnny's toned muscles bulge up a bit unnaturally. There was a little gleam in Damian's eyes, though. He quickly went back to his spot on Johnny's lap, softly fondling Johnny's chest and slowly rubbing the pad of thumb across the man's nipple. 

He ground his hips down ever so slightly. A sigh left Johnny, and he tried to widen his legs just a bit, only to find them unable to move. The boss hooked a leg under one of Johnny's knees, and bent to replace his thumb with his mouth, reaching down to grab another thing beside the bed as Johnny shifted about a bit. 

A moment later, and Damian sat back up, giving a final lick to Johnny's hard nipple, and a tiny kiss to the corner of his mouth before plucking Johnny's sunglasses from his face and holding up the items. "Don't want your stupid glasses to keep you from seeing this." 

In his hands there was a weird looking L-shaped fucking thing, and a bottle of lube. "The fuck is that?"

"Supposed to fit right up on your prostate." To prove his point, Damian crooks a finger with a suggestive brow wiggle. "Worked pretty fucking good for me."

"And you're just gonna use that on me then?" 

"Well, that was the plan, jackass." Damian rolls his eyes.

"That's fucking gross man." Johnny answers.

"Screw you, I washed it." 

"No offense, but I don't give a shit how well you've washed it with where it-" Johnny cuts himself off when Damian abruptly tears the man's boxers from his body. "Oh, fuck off."

The boss smirks. "Sorry, forgot to take them off before I tied you."

"Those're custom you dick. They were 40 fucking dollars!" Johnny tugs on the handcuffs. Didn't matter if they were fuck buddies or not, he didn't deal with that shit.

"Well maybe you shouldn't pay 40 fucking dollars for underwear!" With that, Damian kneels to the side as Johnny defiantly tries to buck him off.

"You know what-!" But Damian cuts him off again, shoving a stupid fucking gag into his mouth. Johnny's eyes quickly change from 'I'm really fucking angry' to 'what the hell, man?'

"You're pissing me off, dude." The boss says, once again licking the edge of his mouth, though now mostly just tastes rubber.

Johnny grunts through the gag, as Damian scoots down a bit and quickly squirts a bit of lube onto a few fingers. He seems to consider something for a brief moment before taking Johnny's prick into his other hand and wrapping his mouth around the tip, at the same time softly wiggling a finger into Johnny's hole.

He grunts once more, once again attempting to buck his hips off of the bed only to be met with the same resistance as before. It was really fucking frustrating, because the boss seemed to have some stupid fascination with only the tip of his goddamn cock, and just kept suckling away at that part only.

So Johnny just glared down at him, even though he knew the man couldn't see him. 

Rather quickly, Damian added two more fingers before swallowing down the rest of Johnny's dick and just as quickly vacating his fingers from him and sitting up to leave the larger man's cock to fall onto his toned abdomen. 

Leaning up, Damian licks at his face again. His face had that steamy ass look on it, and his hard on was pressing through his ridiculously skinny jeans to poke at Johnny's stomach. He twists his face, and kisses around the ball gag, almost completely swallowing the other half to just lap at the other man's lips. 

Johnny tries to reciprocate as best as he can, though just winds up rubbing his tongue against the other side of the ball. Damian didn't seem to give a shit though, as he took back his position from before, unbuckling his pants just enough to slip his cock out from under his waistband. 

The larger man's eyes snap down, enjoying the finally exposed flesh that was almost red with his arousal. But quickly after, his gaze flies to the roof as the L-shaped vibrator is almost too quickly shoved into him. With the lack of his words to express his annoyance, Johnny growls at the other man, who laughs and pushes a button on the vibrator, quickly moving his other hand to his own cock, rolling his hips forward almost tauntingly.

Because holy shit, did Johnny really wish he could be doing that too. The vibrator had somehow done just as promised, and shoved it's oblong tip against his prostate, which was sending tremors up and down his body like fucking crazy. 

Unintentionally, spit begins to drip from around the gag as Johnny moans loud through it. In front of him, Damian groans in response, once again leaning over Johnny's prone body, giving the vibrator one last shove which draws out what would be a yell from the man. 

He latches onto Johnny's neck and sucks hard. The man had always had a "no marks" rule, and now that he was shall we say quite "distracted", it was the perfect time to piss him off.

He shoves his hand between their bodies and encircles it around their slightly misaligned cocks, bitterly ignoring his own that stopped an inch or so below Johnny's.

Very quickly afterwards, Johnny arches his back to the best of his ability. The headboard of the bed groans a bit threatningly as his whole body tenses up, and his cum quickly splatters onto the two's chests.

Damian pulled away. Making sure to put on a show, he leans back onto Johnny's abdomen, fondling his own chest and moving his other hand almost desperately fast over his erection. 

Johnny watched with enamoured, glazed over eyes. 

"Fuuuuck." The boss finally hisses after a minute that seemed to last forever. His cock twitches hard in his suddenly nigh still hand, and Johnny swears he purposefully aimed himself, since a huge shot arced over Johnny's cheekbone. 

After another minute, Damian quickly halted the vibrations and dropped the device back next to the floor before taking off the gag and moving to the bindings.

The moment his arms were free, Johnny wipes the cum from his face and shoves Damian away from him. "Fucking asshole, don't cum on me."

Damian barks out a laugh before falling down next to him, wiping the cum from his own chin. "Hypocrite."

But then he just pops the finger into his goddamn mouth, and Johnny scoffs. 

"You're fucking disgusting, y'know that?"


End file.
